storythievesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kara Dox
"I know it doesn't make sense, but try not to think about it too much. Remember, paradoxes don't affect me. Just part of my charm." ---- Kara to Owen 'Kara Dox '''is a fictional character who was originally part of a pick-the-plot book series called ''The Time Prison. She appears first in Pick the Plot when Owen runs into her in the Jules Verne Memorial Time Prison. History Kara Dox was born in a time-bubble, giving her the immunity to paradoxes. (Kara Dox/paradox) It is not revealed if that was the cause of her bright pink hair, or if she dyed it on her own accord. When she was around 11, her older-self gave her two things- a time-traveling watch, and a heavy burden no-one should bear. The Unchangeable destiny set for Kara included four main points: 1) She would cause the entire Time Security Agency (TSA) to not exist 2) She would unleash the greatest evil ever known into the time-stream 3) Her best friend (Owen Conners) would sacrifice himself to save her 4) All of reality would cease to exist No matter how many times she went back in time, these four thing would happen (often in order). She tried to stop this from happening by going to the Time Prison, where Owen first met her. Pick The Plot Kara and Owen go on multiple life-threatening adventures in PtP, including going back as far as they can in time, and to the future, where they meet Owen's future, 27 year-old self. At the end of PtP, Nobody sends Kara back to her book, and it is so far unrevealed what exactly happened to her. However, there was a choice that ended with Nobody sending Owen back in time, to where Kara first met him. The book ends with them eating breakfast, which was noted twice as the "most important meal of the day" as a reference to when their friend's past self said it to them. Worlds Apart After getting thrown back into her book, Kara wastes no time trying to come back and help Owen. She time-travels all the way back to when the fictional and non-fictional worlds were separated, goes into the non-fictional world (where everyone has lost their imaginations) and uses her watch to find Owen. Instead of going to the 12-year-old Owen she knew, her watch took her to 17-year-old Owen, who was dying in a hospital bed. After rebooting her watch, she manages to find 12-year-old Owen, who is with Bethany in the library. She tells him about his terrible future, but Owen, having no imagination, doesn't care at first, until she touches him. Owen had no imagination or empathy unless he touches someone from the fictional world. After an argument, she decides to kidnap Owen and take him to the future, where brain-washed soldiers oversaw a book burning. Owen is horrified, and they agree to go to the hospital. Unfortunately, one of the soldiers notice them and lead a chase. Kara reminds Owen to use his time powers, but because fictional things don't work in the non-fictional world, Owen is swamped with pain and they barely get away. Once they arrive at the hospital, Kara lies to the lady, saying Owen is his 17-year-old self's younger brother, and she was a friend from school. The lady is suspicious and rude, giving them only 5 minutes. Kara vents about this in the elevator. (to be continued) Appearance Kara has short pink hair just above her shoulders, blue eyes, and is described as "a cute girl". For most of PtP (Pick the Plot) she wears an orange prison jumpsuit and sneakers. Special Abilities *quick reflexes/physical defense *with a watch, she can travel through time *annoying dangerous adults on purpose *immune to paradox *Amazing puns Facts * See Also Knows how to get out of a lot of situations Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Powerful Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Stubs